


Build

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed Narrator, F/F, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Bilbo pouts and Thorin is an enigma





	Build

Bilbo is sure she’s gone mad. Verifiably.

Visited by a curious and strangely rude friend of her late father, forced to feed a dozen of dwarves, and then deal with that absolute self-absorbed, brash, undeniably unnatural King under the Mountain? Thorin Oakenshield was an complete conundrum. 

And now, she was expected to build some sort of friendship with her. 

Not only had Bilbo been practically thrown out of her own house, far before any decent sized breakfast or packing for such a quest, but she had been left with what was in a small pack and the clothes she already wore. Not a single handkerchief, hair ribbon, or brush to think of. She’s sure she’s quite a sight to see.

But, apparently, even after months on the road—including a trip in an Elven dungeon and riding in roaring waters of a forest—she’s decent enough for Thorin Oakenshield to wrap her arms around in Lake-town and gently hold against a wall and kiss, before leaving to find Balin to talk about when to leave that dreadful town of Men.


End file.
